The disclosure relates to a protective sheet, a display unit, and an electronic apparatus.
External impact may sometimes leave a flaw on a surface of a display or break the inside of the display, and thereby impair functions thereof. In particular, a flexible display has low impact resistance, while it has features of thinness, lightness, and flexibility. In order to improve the impact resistance of the display, toughened glass has been joined to the surface of the display, which, however, has caused increased weight and increased thickness. Further, when the toughened glass is joined to the surface of the flexible display, the features of thinness, lightness, and flexibility are impaired. Thus, various protective sheets have been proposed that protect the surface of the display without using the toughened glass, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2015-105993 and No. 2009-037119, for example.